


The Damned and The Saved

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Damned and The Saved

If, during Potter's first year, Severus had known how many times he'd be praying for the boy recovering in the hospital wing, he'd have purchased prayer beads and had them blessed by the local vicar. 

Little did he know how much trouble keeping the Saviour alive would be.

~*~

Severus has heard the story three times since he awoke. By Hagrid—who had been present. By Minerva—when she sought him out to make amends. By Draco—told through the eyes of a Slytherin.

~*~

The room seems to fill with light.

"Professor?"

Severus has to turn away. He cannot be saved.


End file.
